capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
MegaMan Battle Network
MegaMan Battle Network (Rockman EXE in Japan), produced by Keiji Inafune and initially released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001, is the first game in the MegaMan Battle Network series. It was later remade and enhanced as Rockman Battle Network: Operate Shooting Star for the Nintendo DS in 2009, as of this writing only in Japan. Artwork and illustrations were done by Ryuji Higurashi. Characters * Lan Hikari * MegaMan.EXE * Roll.EXE/Maylu Sakurai * Glyde.EXE/Yai Ayano * GutsMan.EXE/Dex Ogreon * ProtoMan.EXE/Chaud Blaze * FireMan.EXE/Mr. Match * Ms. Mari - She is a teacher at the ACDC Town Elementary School where she teaches Virus Busting. She only appears in the first three Battle Network games. * Dr. Yuichiro and Haruka Hikari - Lan's father, creator of the first perfect Custom Navi, and Lan's mother. * ColorMan.EXE - Operated by Madd, ColorMan.EXE first appeared in the Waterworks. He later makes all traffic lights green at one of the crossroads in Dentown to cause accidents and conveniently sells fix programs for one million Zenny each. Lan solved the problem and convinced people not to buy the programs. ColorMan.EXE also appears in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, as the boss of a tournament early in the game, appearing at other points in the game as well. ColorMan is renamed WackoMan in the anime. * ElecMan.EXE - Operated by Count Zap, he tried to hack his way into the city power plant. In MMBN6, ElecMan is operated by the Count's wife, Ann. * IceMan.EXE - Operated by Dr. Froid, he was forced to work for WWW when his son was kidnapped (the reverse is true in the anime) and made to freeze the water of the town and then pollute it. * Higsby - is a recurring character in the series. He is found in every Battle Network game except for 6''. For the most part, his role in the story is selling Battle Chips in a chip shop. His NetNavi is '''NumberMan.EXE'. He first appears as a professor working for World Three to brainwash kids and take their rare Battle Chips. After being defeated by Lan, he opens his shop. * Masa - is an energetic middle-aged man who likes fish and calcium, and is the operator of SharkMan.EXE. In the game, Masa appears at a fish stand near Sal in the Government Complex after the defeat of ColorMan.EXE, and the player can NetBattle with him. Masa appeared shortly in the N1 Grand Prix competition of Mega Man Battle Network 3. Strangely, in the anime, his alter ego is called "Commander Beef". * Yahoot - the operator of MagicMan.EXE. He resembles Dhalsim from the Street Fighter series. * Miyu - Her NetNavi, SkullMan.EXE, has the ability to break apart his body and attack in separate pieces. In the game, he is an optional boss, which can be defeated for Miyu's security code. * Sal - is the owner of a lunch stand near the Government Complex and the operator of WoodMan.EXE. She later appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 4. * ShadowMan.EXE - a ninja NetNavi operated by Dusk (Dark Miyabi in the Japanese version) that is an optional boss in the game, but had a much larger role in the sequel. He was also the mentor of Dark Scythe. * Lord Wily - is a robotics expert who was previously the best friend and prime competitor of Dr. Hikari's research into computer networks. The two were often in direct conflict, as they battled over the rights to various government projects. Wily's research, however, was pushed aside in favor of Hikari's vision of internet expansion, prompting the scientist to pursue a life of crime through the use of viruses and NetNavis created from his hated rival's technology, his ultimate goal being the destruction of Net society. Wily forms the NetCrime syndicate World Three (WWW) to cause havoc in the cyberworld, and unleashes the Life Virus by combining four elemental programs, with the intent of hacking military networks around the world to launch missiles. His plans are foiled by Lan and MegaMan.EXE, who destroy the virus in the knick of time. * Life Virus * ClockMan.EXE - (Operate Shooting Star only) 'Autonomous NetNavis' Autonomous NetNavis are NetNavis which operate independently with any programming or directives from humans. * Bass.EXE * BombMan.EXE - He talks using internet slang like "Who R U?" and protects the WWW address. BombMan attacks by kicking bombs, and sometimes planting a Mine in MegaMan's side. After being defeated by MegaMan, who gets the WWW address, he blows himself up using "NetBomb program". * StoneMan.EXE - a NetNavi that works for the criminal organization WWW. * PharaohMan.EXE - is a NetNavi that appears as a secret boss in this game and the sequel. Story Throughout Mega Man Battle Network, Lan and MegaMan.EXE fight off Net Criminals connected to an organization called the WWW ("World Three"). The WWW intentionally infects computer networks with viruses, so as to hinder their normal operations and steal vital information. This organization is led by Dr. Wily, the primary villain in the Mega Man Classic series and an important figure in the Mega Man X series. According to the storyline, Lan's grandfather worked with Dr. Wily on various projects, though the former specialized in networks (which led to NetNavis) and the latter on robotics. The government cut Wily's funding, opting instead to pursue the NetNavi project. Wily's goal throughout the game is to collect four super programs with which the LifeVirus may be constructed. The LifeVirus is supposedly a nearly indestructible virus capable of wiping out the Net and all associated devices. Some of the confrontations with the various members of the WWW involve desperate, life-threatening situations including rigging a bus to explode, cutting off air at a large party, freezing all clean water in a city, and brainwashing school students to be mindless slaves to the WWW. During the final confrontation with the WWW, it is revealed MegaMan.EXE is actually a unique Navi that Lan's scientist father created. Lan had a twin brother, Hub, who died at a young age. Dr. Hikari was able to essentially transfer him into a computer program to become the NetNavi MegaMan.EXE. Gameplay To be added... Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star, an enhanced 2009 re-release of Mega Man Battle Network, features the original game plus some new features. This includes being able to play as Star Force Mega Man, a new Navi called ClockMan.EXE, and competition in the Star Colosseum against Bass.EXE. As yet, it has only been released in Japan. Gallery Image:MMBNMsMari.png|''Ms. Mari'' Image:DrHikari.png|''Dr. Hikari'' Image:HarukaHikari.png|''Haruka Hikari'' Image:MMBNColorManEXE.png|''ColorMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNMadd.png|''Madd'' Image:MMBNElecManEXE.png|''ElecMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNCountZap.png|''Count Zap'' Image:MMBNIceManEXE.png|''IceMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNDrFroid.png|''Dr. Froid'' Image:MMBNNumberManEXE.png|''NumberMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNHigsby.png|''Higsby'' Image:MMBNSharkManEXE.png|''SharkMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNMasa.png|''Masa'' Image:MMBNMagicManEXE.png|''MagicMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNYahoot.png|''Yahoot'' Image:MMBNSkullManEXE.png|''SkullMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNMiyu.png|''Miyu'' Image:MMBNWoodMan.png|''WoodMan.EXE'' Image:MMBNSal.png|''Sal'' Image:ShadowManEXE.png|''ShadowMan.EXE'' Image:Dusk.png|''Dusk'' Image:MMBNWily.png|''Lord Wily'' Image:MMBNLifeVirus.png|''Life Virus'' Image:OSSClockMan.png|Operate Shooting Star ClockMan.EXE Image:MMBNBombManEXE.png|''BombMan.EXE'' Image:StoneManEXE.png|''StoneMan.EXE'' Image:PharaohManEXE.png|''PharaohMan.EXE'' Image:OSSArt.png|''Operate Shooting Star'' Art Box Art Image:MMBNJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMBNCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMBNEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:RMEXEOSSJapan.png|Operate Shooting Star Japan Category:Mega Man Battle Network Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:DS Games